endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
T-100 Ogre
The T-100 Ogre is the Main Battle Tank of the Spetznaz Guard Brigades. Compared with its equivalents in other forces, the M5A2 Schwarzkopf and the Panther 1A3, the Ogre aims for sheer brute force. The new massive 152.4 mm smoothbore high-velocity cannon provides it with firepower unrivalled by any other anti-vehicle weapon, while the combination of heavy composite armor plating, explosive reactive armor, Shtora electronic countermeasure system and Arena hard-kill anti-missile system allow it to absorb phenomenal mounts of punishment. In the ''Endwar'' novel, it was seen in the Battle of Moscow, where it was destroyed by a Javelin Missile fired by Zack Murrow. Tech Commentary If there's one thing the Russians have excelled at, it's making tough armored vehicles. In terms of raw firepower and armor, no other tank in the world matches the T-100. Its massive 152 mm smoothbore gun is of a completely new design and dwarfs those of other tanks. The range and full capabilities of the Ogre's main gun are a tightly-kept secret. Standard T-100's are already incredibly lethal, but the SGB have continued to upgrade and modify these behemoths. One popular upgrade is to fit the Ogre with two 12.7 mm anti-aircraft guns, one attached to each side of the turret. The Ogre can also be upgraded with a mine plough that enables it to carve channels through enemy minefields. This helps compensate for the lack of Russian smart mine technology. The actual thickness and composition of the T-100's armor is also a well-kept secret, but it is known that the SGB employs a number of additional survivability features in the Ogre, such as next-generation explosive reactive armor. One of the reasons so little information is available on the Ogre is because the first T-100s rolled off the assembly lines in late 2018. This void of information has only led to widespread speculation, and very often, exaggeration of its abilities. T-100 Tactics As JSF Against this monster, try sniping at it with a M5A2 Schwarzkopf first, and then engage it fully. Helicopters don't work well against this one, as it can deploy flamethrowers and even AA machine guns. Artillery also works well, but keep the T-100 busy so that it doesn't move away from arty fire. As EFEC Well, the EFEC doesn't have anything able to go toe-to-toe with a fully loaded T-100 Ogre. So hit-and run tactics with multiple Panther 1A3 units are excellent, and artillery, especially with the MLRS Special Attack, are excellent against this slow moving monster. As SGB Before it's fully loaded, protect it with a good anti-helicopter unit, like BTR-112 IFVs. But when it's fully loaded, i.e. with AA Kords, do away with the IFVs and get a Ka-65 Howler Gunship unit instead, as it can take out artillery trying to destroy your T-100. The Bumblebee attack also provides a high damage defense against gunships aiming to take down the tank unit allowing other units to take down the assault force. Upgrades Attack *'Bunker Buster Shell': Increases Damage. Cost 100,000 CR *'Bumblebee': Unlocks Special Attack: Bumblebee chemical flamethrower. Increases anti-infantry effectivness. Cost 300,000 CR *'Auto-loader': Increases damage. Cost 900,000 CR *'High Velocity Cannon': Increases Range. Cost 1,200,000 CR *'APFSDS': Increases Damage. Cost 1,500,000 CR *'Platform Stabilizer': Increases accuracy. Cost 1,800,000 CR *'Air Defense (Twin AA machine gun upgrade)': Increases damage against gunships. Cost 2,100,000 CR Defense *'Kontakt Armor': Increases hit points. Cost 100,000 CR *'Shtora Jammer': Increases shield durability. Cost 300,000 CR *'Explosive Reactive Armor': Increases HP. Cost 900,000 CR *'ARENA Active Defense': Increases sheild durability significantly. Cost 1,200,000 CR Mobility *'Power Unit': Increases speed. Cost 100,000 CR Ogre Callsigns The Callsigns for the Ogre are mostly those taken from monsters, or other large brutish animals, fitting the Ogre's reputation. * Ogre * Troll * Mastodon * Bullmoose * Rhino * Minotaur * Warpig * Bison * Bugbear * Dragon * Griffon * Mammoth Gallery T-100_Artwork.jpg 1185015503_11.jpg 20090206_pca6_kim159k.jpg Trivia *Due to two parallel T-series designations existing in the USSR before and during WWII, a T-100 designation was already applied to the T-100 prototype twin-turret heavy tank. *A high-velocity, long-barrel 152.4 mm tank gun is the most powerful weapon ever mounted in a rotating turret of a land vehicle. So far it has only been mounted on experimental tanks - for example, late Soviet prototype Object 292. Two closest contenders amongst vehicles that were in use would be the WWII-era Soviet KV-2, with a 152 mm bunker-buster howitzer, and the Cold War-era American M551 Sheridan, mounting a 152 mm gun/missile launcher. Both however had much lower muzzle velocity and recoil. *T-100 Ogre's formidable size is highly unorthodox for Soviet/Russian school of tank-building. All Soviet (and later Russian) main battle tanks that seen mass production were designed to be compact and relatively lightweight, so that transporting them would be easier. *Interestingly, all models of Russian tanks, IFVs and tank destoyers have mounted an autoloader since the T-64, but it says the T-100 can be upgraded with an autoloader. This could merely mean an upgrade to an extant autoloader or the fitting of one from scratch. However, a notable consideration is that the sheer mass of 152 mm shells can approach the range of 50 kg; the aforementioned KV-2 was staffed by not one but two loaders. *The mounting of the Bumblebee flamethrower is also vastly unconventional. Soviets were notable for their development of remarkably effective flame tanks, primarily because these tanks retained their main guns and mounted the flame projector instead of a co-axial or hull machine gun. Furthermore, since 1950s flamethrowers that projected a stream of burning fuel have been phased out in favor of rocket-propelled incendiaries, still known in Russian parlance as flamethrowers; in particular, the RPO-A Shmel' ("Bumblebee"). Notably, concept art depicts the T-100 equipped with what appears to be a 30-mm autocannon flanked by a quad "anti-personnel" rocket launcher. **If the player were to zoom in with the camera onto any Ogre armed with the Bumblebee upgrade, bullets can be seen going from what appears to be an ammunition box/fuel container and into the gun itself. **Strangely, the Defense upgrades for the JSF and EEC tanks give the vehicles short ranged defense turrets that engage all enemies within range, yet the T-100 does not get that upgrade. In fact, the only secondary weapon that is fired normally along side the main cannon is the 12.7mm KORD turrets that are aquired through a DLC-only Attack upgrade. However, these turrets cannot engage closeby enemies like the other factions' tanks. See Also *M5A2 Schwarzkopf *Panther 1A3 *Tom Clancy Wiki: T-100 Ogre Category:Spetsnaz Category:Vehicles